<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Banished From Home by Flurt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609591">Banished From Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flurt/pseuds/Flurt'>Flurt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, Movie 3: How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Other, Pre-How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flurt/pseuds/Flurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hiccup's secret is revealed to everyone on Berk by Astrid, he's banished from Berk. And while live on Berk stays the same, there are a lot of changes in Hiccup's life. <br/>Until that one dreadful moment came, the day he never wanted to come, he had to come back after five years of banishment, to see how a few weeks of being back would feel, and decide if he would stay or not...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyo! welcome to the fanfiction I've decided to post on AO3, I started this on wattpad a few years ago, but after writing it, dropping it and repeating that process for a few times I'm now picking it up again. This was written over the span of two or three years, so believe me when I say that it get's better as you go on!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiccups POV</p><p>As I ran to the cove I heard a noise behind me. I stopped and turned around seeing only trees an rocks. when I was at the opening of the cove I got in there and yelled:" toothless" Before I even stopped yelling toothless came from behind a rock and jumped towards me happily. "C'mon bud" I said, "let's go for a flight."</p><p>And while we were climbing higher and higher toothless suddenly turned around. That was when I saw her. Astrid</p><p>"The most beautiful girl on Berk" I thought.</p><p>Toothless flew over to Astrid, producing a sound of disgust that even surprised me. When we got closer to Astrid she yelled, just loud enoigh for us to hear her "you’re in so much trouble now, fishbone".</p><p>"Oh no" I thought. "Dad is so going to kill me" As fast as I could I jumped off of toothless and ran after Astrid. "Run as fast as you can" I repeated constantly in my head. So I ran.</p><p>After five minutes of running I finally reached Berk. And there stood the chief, Stoick the Vast. My dad. Astrid standing proudly at his side. O crap... "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III" He said with a loud and cold voice. You could see the anger in his eyes, his posture and his voice. I creaked when he looked at me. It was like he looked right trough me and could see what I was about to do next.</p><p>He was just watching me with a look I knew so well. The look he gave me when I did something wrong, terribly wrong. Imagine that but then ten times worse. than you might get close. "Is it true that you befriended a dragon. Our enemy" he asked me with a loud voice so that everybody could hear him. "Yes" I whispered. "What did you say". "Yes" I said now, loud enough so that everyone around me could hear the truth. "But dad, they are amazing creatures but just misun-". "No more!" Stoick interrupted. "The law states that you will be banned by tensioning with a dragon. You will have until sunset and then you have to leave" I gasped when I heard the word banned.</p><p>But then Stoick continued:" but you must return here after five years. Then you have to decide if you stay or leave." That was weird . . .</p><p>o0o</p><p>I was packing everything I needed for the years ahead when I heard someone nocking on the door. "Hiccup, are you there?" I heard a familiar female voice say. Astrid. "Yes" I say with a cold voice. "Can I come in?" she asks as if nothing has happened. "Sure"I replied.</p><p>And there in my doorway is Astrid. The girl who bullied me all the time when I was younger, who betrayed me for her own good. "What do you want" I ask her. "I want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for betraying you. I didn't want something like this to happen. Now your banished I feel guilty and I'm truly sorry." I didn't even want to forgive her, she decided it by herself, and a part of me wants her to suffer for what we has done. "I'm sorry Astrid, but I can't forgive you. I don't think I would ever be able to do that. You decided to do this. To yourself, when you feel guilty but mostly to me. because of you I'm banished from home.</p><p>That day I left Berk. I don't think people will miss me. Because who will miss a fishbone who's banished for befriending the enemy?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hiccup's starting to adjust to living away from Berk</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter two up and running!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We were flying for a few hours now and toothless was getting tired. <br/>"There's an island nearby bud" I said. "Let's go over there to rest and we will see what we're going to do tomorrow."<br/>Toothless gave me a look that said: <em>let's do it! Then I can finally sleep!</em></p><p>After 10 minutes we were on the island. <br/>"I will take care of some wood, okay?" I asked toothless. He nods and lays down to watch over his spot so no one could come over and steal my basket with belongings. In was in the woods for a while now and was about to head back when I heard toothless shooting a plasma blast. <em>O crap, </em>I thought. I dropped all of the wood I've got and ran over to toothless. Only to see him playing with a terrible terror. “<em>O come on!” </em>I thought, “<em>seriously?”</em></p><p>We were sitting on the ground. Toothless looked down at me and watched me. He didn't move a muscle. Like he was waiting for me to say something.</p><p>I felt a single tear running down my cheek. I thought about everything that happened today. “<em>Dad must really hate me. He never gave me some attention but I didn't know he hated me that much. He must had all the time.”</em></p><p>"Oh toothless" I said. "What are we going to do now?"</p><p>He looked at me, concerned.</p><p>I felt more tears running down so I could only see everything in a haze. <br/>Toothless spread his wing and tried to comfort me wile I was crying silently.</p><p>When I felt a bit better I thought of something I never actually thought of, "We really need a way to communicate bud" I said.</p><p>Toothless looked at me like I was a talking fish or something.<br/>After thinking why toothless was acting so weird I finally realized what toothless was trying to do. "I get it!" I said enthusiast. "You dragons have your own language! Right?"</p><p>Toothless was now jumping in the air, after he calmed down a bit he gave me his famous gummy smile and looked at me with happy eyes.</p><p>"Okay bud" I said. "Repeat this in your language. " I am toothless." He growled something in different tones and In some different ways. <br/>I tried to repeat his growls.</p><p>"I um Tooflus " I said/growled.</p><p>Toothless was making a weird sound. After a while I realized he was laughing. "Okay okay!" I said laughing to. "I'll try again"</p><p>"I am toohles " i said again. Toothless looked at me hopeful when I tried it one more time.</p><p>"I am toothless" I said. Toothless was now jumping again and I jumped with him. I slowly realized that it wasn't so bad to be banished. <br/><br/><em>6 months later</em></p><p>"come on Toothless!" I spoke in Dragonese. "Catch me if you can!"</p><p>Dragonese is the language of the dragons. I could say some short words now and some sentences too. We weren't so far away from Berk. Just a 2 days flight. I'm still thinking about Berk and da- I mean Stoick a lot. I stopped with calling Stoick my dad. He banished me! Why would I even want to be his son after that.</p><p>Toothless and I were running in the woods to do some training in running and improving my stamina. I was already getting better with all of this. Running and training weren't as hard for me as before on Berk. Toothless and I were a really good team. He trained me almost every day. But every day we were flying to. We could do some awesome tricks now. And for the first time since I could remember. I felt free! </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks again for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This takes place around five months after the last chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"O come on Toothless, don't be so worried about me!"</em> We were heading towards the dragon’s nest, Toothless thought that he could just come with some food and drop it in the mountain. With me on his back! Like she wouldn't notice!</p><p><em>"I think you should be more worried about you being a meal for our 'mountain queen.</em>"</p><p>Toothless laughed "<em>like she would eat me" </em>I swear that he was too full of himself sometimes. "<em>O, of course, she would never eat an almighty dragon like you" </em>I said with my usual sarcasm.</p><p>We were observing the queen for almost 2 months now. Toothless decided that we should take a look from the inside. We argued a while about that but eventually toothless won. I thought that we should bring something for the queen. Toothless agreed and here we are. Toothless with his mouth full of fish and with a fishbone on his back.  Ironic right?</p><p>
  <em>The first island we landed on was great. It had everything we needed and had some things we've never seen before. After spending the night there we decided to explore the island. It was in the afternoon when we were done exploring and thought about a place to build a new home. We hadn't found anything yet so we decided to look from the sky. If you looked closely, very closely you could see a cove. I pointed to where it was and toothless also saw the place I meant and after a minute we were in the cove. It looked beautiful. It had a waterfall and there were some trees to. All with all. We had found our new home.</em>
</p><p>I could see the mountain from here. After an explanation we had from a few dragons we knew that as was big, very big.... toothless gave me a sign that I had to lay down on his back. I did.<br/><br/></p><p>After half an hour we reached the dragons nest. None of the dragons knew I was on toothless back, and they were all looking jealous at all the fish toothless had in his mouth. Just like that my surroundings became darker and I realized we were in the nest. Toothless flew over the fog with a red tint while dropping his fish. He landed on a platform that was hidden behind some rocks and after that we watched.</p><p>After watching for some time we saw a green gronkle flying over. He didn't flew away like we expected but he just holder still above the red tinted fog... after a few seconds he started to.... throw up?? But what came out wasn't vomit, no.... it was a tiny little fish. We heard a loud sound. Something very big was moving. The gronkle was smarter than we thought because he to realized he had to get away as fast as he could. Sadly enough the gronkle wasn't fast enough and before we knew the red death ate him. I didn't know how I knew, but I just did as I said:" Toothless! Go now!"</p><p>Just in time toothless opened his wings and flew away. Leaving behind a very angry dragon. We didn't know if we should leave or finally take her down. Than we heard a growl, a very hard growl. <br/>"<em>O no" </em>toothless said. <br/>I thought exactly the same.. After we both thought it would be the best to go, the mountain cracked open, only to reveal a dragon as big as the mountain itself, looking at us with a very angry gaze...<br/>"<em>I think that we have no other choice than take her down bud"</em><br/>Toothless nodded in agreement while saying: <em>"or die trying to…"</em></p><p><em>"We aren't going to die okay!"</em><br/>I said to toothless. He gave some kind of growl or something, but not loud.  As if that was her quote the red death start to move. The ground was probably shaking when her feet came down. Toothless was already turning away from her so we could fly above her, we discussed a plan at home in case if she would attack us. Like now. <br/>The plan was simple enough to work and it didn't had some mistakes of thinking in it. We all had overthought it a lot so... it had to work so that none of us would have any injuries afterwards.</p><p>When we were above the red death we shot multiple plasma blasts at her. Our plan was to hit one of her eyes but she moved to much to concentrate at one point. In silent we decided we had to do something else, otherwise it wouldn't work. After a few seconds I say to wings at her side we didn't know she had. I pointed at it so toothless could see them to and we shot at them. But then, an idea popped into my head. We could let her fly and attack her in the air. After all that was our kingdom. "<em>Let's see if it can fly" </em>I said to nobody in specific.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's tha fight</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After saying that, Toothless and I thought the same thing. We first started to annoy her with some more plasma blasts, they didn't do any damage but it still was very annoying for the "queen."<br/>Toothless growled something in dragonese which was too difficult for me to understand and then flew away. We both were pretty sure that she would come after us. Maybe I couldn’t understand what Toothless said, but I could hear it wasn't very nice either.</p><p>We were flying in thick clouds of smoke when we saw a big shadow coming towards us. After a while we recognized the shape and we realized that she was really flying. Of course I had the feeling that she would follow us, but it still was amazing to see such an enormous creature flying. <em>"We have to take her down remember" </em>a voice said, interrupting my thoughts. <em>"I know, but look, it looks kind of majestic, right?" </em><br/>Again toothless nodded in agreement, too busy with hiding himself and avoiding the fires that now burned everywhere around us. The red death didn't look where her fire got and she didn't notice what kind of destruction came it caused.</p><p><em>"It's time to show ourselves and make an end to all of this!" </em>I shouted so toothless could hear me. <br/>All he said was <em>"here we go" </em>and then he flew in a speed I had never imagined he could towards her while at the same time shooting plasma blasts in her eyes and on her wings. Toothless really knew what he was doing, you could see that.</p><p>I was making myself ready to jump on her back when Toothless’s tail fin was hit, not by the queen, but by her fire. Both of us didn't discuss this situation, we didn't even think of it!<br/><em>"How much time do we have left?"</em><br/>Toothless asked with a voice most dragons have when they're about to fall and die in a fire that's right beneath them,<br/><em>"One or two minutes, we have to make this quick, but I have a new plan."</em></p><p>I explained my plan in a few words, after that Toothless already had the same thoughts as I had, there also wasn't much time to discuss this plan because since the tail fin was now burning up faster than before. Just like the plan should go we had her flying behind us, be a simple prey and let her think that she’s going to win. When we were nearly crashing into the ground Toothless turned around and shot his plasma blast in her mouth, at the same time she was getting ready for another shot at us. What we expected to happen, happened. De crashed. But there was one detail we totally forgot. And that was the explosion right after she crashed. Toothless was running out of time too. To late I saw the tail coming from my right. I was hit and everything went black. The only things I could feel were heat and pain. A lot of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promise it gets better, the chapters will also get longer!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here's what happened after ^^</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I thought that I was dreaming. But deep inside I knew I didn't. This was all real. I tried to pick up a scent. I smelled something that smelled like coconut and a bit of mango. I also smelled salt. (It has a scent, yes)<br/>After some thinking I knew I had to be on a ship.</p><p>After trying to open my eyes for a couple of minutes they finally open. First I saw only saw darkness, eventually I started to see shapes of things. A basket was standing in the corner and there was a table with all sort of stuff at my left. I also mentioned a person was present in this room. I guess it was a boy. He had dark hair. A small face with a tight jaw line. it did not look ugly. a bit majestic even. I tried to say something. But the only thing that came out of my mouth was a weird sound. I had to be almost dehydrated!</p><p>The boy stood up with a waterskin and walked over to me. I instantly opened my mouth so I could drink the transparent liquid. I wanted to drink more than I could. <br/>"Slow down" I heard a voice say. It was from the boy next to me. As said I started to drink slower. It was easier than the hurry I was drinking in before. After the watersack was empty he asked me if i could sit up straight. I tried without even thinking about the headache I would had. I did it but the headache was killing me. "Eat this" he said with a calm voice. He gave me some plants and I ate it. After one or two minutes there was only a light banging left. I could finally see clear again so I thought that maybe I could talk again too. I tried to ask something. Expecting that weird sound again, but instead I heard my own voice asking: "Who are you?" He looked at me before answering.<br/>"I am clay. And before you're going to ask where you are.... you need to see that for yourself." He gave me his hand to stand up and I gratefully took it. We walked towards the only door that was in the room and opened it. I was blinded by all the light. But when I could see clearly again I saw three more people on deck. A girl with a black skirt and brown hair was standing on the side of the deck. She looked at me and I saw that she had blue eyes. She was pretty. That was one thing you could say. But not my type. She had a strongly looking stick on her back and I didn't doubted that she wouldn't hurt someone with it. Then there was a boy with hair that was shoulder length. He had some Viking clothing on and wore furry boots like I once wore. He had a face that has turned brown by working in sunlight, but he wasn't that strong built. Like the other guy... Clay, next to me. They all looked like they came from different places. But than you had another person, a girl standing there on deck. She began to walk towards me. She had hair that also came till her shoulders. It looked a bit messy but that suited her. She had green eyes and blonde hair. She looked at me and then I realized I was staring. She was now in front of me and I looked down to see her holding out her hand. I took it</p><p>"I'm Adira" she said. "<br/>"I'm Hiccup" I said. "Nice to meet you".</p><p>She looked at Clay, exchanging glances. "this is Nathan", she said pointing at the boy with shoulder long brown hair. "And this is Indra" she said pointing at the other girl. She nodded at me in greeting. "We're outcasts" she said.</p><p>I wanted to ask almost a hundred questions but the only one that came out was: " How could you speak dragonese?" She looked at me for a moment. " we sailed and travelled all around the archipelago, while doing that you learn a lot." She said. "But may I ask why I'm missing half of my leg!" I said. I totally forgot about that while talking, but I started to feel in now.</p><p>"It was burned really bad when you fell into the flames. We had to amputate it... I'm sorry " The blonde said. "But Toothless told me that you are good at making and inventing things, so you could make a prosthetic leg!" She said it with so much enthusiasm that it didn't even sound that bad. I thought for a minute before an idea popped into my head. I hopped over to Toothless and explained him my idea. About the new saddle and how we could even make the control better than before. He got really excited and I asked where we could make our plan reality. Indra said that we should arrive at their place in an hour or two, enough time for me to ask everyone my questions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I thought of the last years I spent in banishment. They were, how do I say it? . . . special. <br/>I met new people who became friends and others who became enemies.</p><p>Though I never fell in love after Astrid. But I don't regret the decisions I made back then.<br/>Most of the people I met 4 years ago on that ship are now in Valhalla. But some are still here with me, in this archipelago. <br/>New people joined the group, each of them with another background story. Some people call us outsiders, but we call ourselves riders. We ride dragons, that's for sure. But we made peace too. All around our archipelago. We helped different tribes to finally see dragons as their equals, friends.</p><p>Of course, it took some time, but it was all becoming better now. <br/>4 years ago, on board of the Flying Sparrow, the ship that saved me, the teens on board told me what they were doing and for who. They said that they did it for a mysterious rider. A powerful one. No one they knew believed it, all of them thought it was a myth. But they saw her once. She said that she would do everything to protect these dragons, and she did. 2 years ago, a terrible terror came out of nowhere. All of us wondered where he came from. He had little wounds everywhere and looked like he wouldn't live long without medical help. That was when I noticed a little piece of paper, tied around his feet. I opened it and saw that it wasn't just a normal piece of paper, it was a letter. It wasn't long, but what was written would change my life forever.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Hiccup</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I heard stories about you, none of them weren't filled with bravery. You tamed a night fury, you befriended one, and I am so proud of you/</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But when you read this letter, I won't be on this earth anymore. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>I should have send you a letter earlier, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>I wished we could spent time together, I wish I could see you grow up, but it's to late now. I regret that decision and will forever. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>I managed to take down a dangerous person named Drago Bludfist. But it probably took its toll. I won't be alive anymore when you read this, but know that I love you and always will.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Love,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Your mother Valka,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>the mysterious rider.</em>
</p><p>My eyes watered after reading that letter. Tears rolling down my cheeks unnoticed. I was filled with sadness, but I was proud too. She had a place in Valhalla. She deserved it more than most Vikings I knew did. But now was the time for me to go on and help my friends with all I had. The best distraction I could get at the moment.</p><p>After that I should probably let my friends into my story too. They became my family throughout these years. We helped each other. That is what family does. That's one thing I learned these past years.</p><p>First of all there's Red,</p><p>I don't know his last name and he never told us. He can be rude sometimes, but when you get to know him he is a very kind person, but when it comes to battling he has no trouble with letting go of that kindness at all. But especially when he is around his dragon, Storm. A lime green/black stormcutter he is more caring than around people. He is a great fighter and a great rider.</p><p>than you have Adira,</p><p>She is a skilled archer, we became great friends while I was here. She isn't the person you expect here to be though. On the battlefield she can be as merciless as I became these last years. And when her arrows aren't useful she uses two daggers, dipped in poison. The dragon I gave er was a Triple Strike, he is white with black.</p><p>And last of all there is Clay,</p><p>He is like the best with a halberd. throughout the years he trained very hard to use it in the right way. That was after his best friend Nathan died short after I arrived. He saw him in his last moments, and I guess everyone was crying at the moment it happened. . . He has an orange eyed razorwhip, they are the perfect partners when it comes to fights in the air.</p><p>The sun was setting when I saw a black spot in the air, when I looked more closely I saw that it was terrible terror. When he was flying above my head, I noticed a piece of paper<em>. Please let it be good news,</em> I thought. The little dragon found his sleeping place on top of my head while I took the paper. It was a letter, addressed to me. I read it while saying a lot of colorful swearing words I learned these past years. I called the group who all were doing something on the ship, they surrounded me, eager to find out what I was going to say.</p><p>"You know, when I first came here and told you the reason why I was an outcast, right?" The nodded and I continued, "well, I just got this letter telling them they are expecting me in a week!" They all looked at me, all having looks of concern and anger in their eyes, because they knew everything about Berk and the Vikings that lived there. Clay and Red looked at me with the look that tells you: <em>man, you screwed up big time...</em></p><p>"Please tell me you're not going" the green eyed blonde said. I turned around, looking her in the eyes "I have to" I turned around again "I have to keep my promises, I have to do this." she grabbed my shoulder, forcing me to turn around. "Ok then, if it means so much to you. . . When are you planning to leave?" I looked her in her green eyes "Tomorrow when the sun is just above the sea. she nodded and turned around walking to the other side of the ship. I went to the stables where toothless was, I already told him about Berk and his opinion was, how to say? Colourful.</p><p>The first thing I saw was that Clay was busy feeding the dragons, I didn't want to disturb them while eating, that would only make Toothless sneer at me. So there I was, starring at the horizon, overthinking my crappy situation,<em> this is going to be fun.</em> I whispered sarcastically.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The characters introduced here will not have any significant part to play in the story, but I'm not creating them to only support Hiccup as side characters (which is why I've given them a full introduction) <br/>Hope u don't mind ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost dawn, almost time to go. I'm so not looking forward to this. Why do I have to come back, seriously, they don't even want to befriend dragons! They would still end them if they saw them, they can't even see that they are our equals.</p><p>The last time I flew past Berk with Toothless, they were still busy to learn how to slay dragons, murder them in cold blood! I almost threw up when I saw kids around 14 busy trying to hunt down a gronkle in the woods on Berk. I had to calm toothless down because otherwise he would have shot them right there, causing them serious injuries. and that would be bad for our reputation. Although I still feel guilty for killing the red death's life, I know he deserved it, but taking a life is something that you never forget.</p><p>Toothless and I were sitting on a mountain, not far away from the ship, but toothless and I both knew that we wouldn't go back there, how hard that was, we had no other choise. I had to face this problem on my own, the question is if they will accept me when i'm there, and not try to kill toothless, because believe me when i say that they will not survive that without getting hurt, and not only because of toothless.</p><p>I had to saddle Toothless, although I wouldn't bring much, it still needed to happen, lucky me i already brought my stuff up here. I left letters for all of my friends and crewmates. They at least deserved a proper goodbye, they were more like a family than the Berkians ever were, because friends are a family made by yourself, or that was what I read somewhere... But still. I did wonder what has happened when I was gone, I at least know one thing! They didn't stop killing dragons. Now that they didn't attack the isiland anymore, the Berskians would just go on a hunt one a month or something, can you believe it!</p><p>Well, luckilly i know that I have a lot more from my mother than from my father. Thank odin. I put on my flighthelmet and got on Toothless. . . And just like that, we took of, to Berk we go</p><p> </p><p>o0o</p><p> </p><p>It was late in the morning when Astrid Hofferson, Fearless and strongest woman and warior of Berk decided to take a walk along the coast of the island Berk, The sun was just above the sea which gave a beautiful reflection on the water, the dark blue of the sea mixing with the different colors of the rising sun. In one word, it was marvelous. The young woman was staring at the sun, and all the unknown things beyond that, not thinking of anything specific. Just thinking about how far she came in the past 5 years, and how it woould change in the future.</p><p>Autumn was on it's way and it was geting colder, which was a normal thing to happen on Berk. Shivering she hugged herself for some warmth, her cloak waving around her in every dirction as the wind played with it. She held nothing but a necklace in her hand, one that her father gave her before he passed away, it held certain memories, of of her younger self playing with a boy around her age, with brown air and forest green eyes, always having the most crazy ideas, never doing the same as others. She remembered him helping her find that necklace when she lost it in the woods, they were four at the time, but he still helped her, making her like him more and more by the second, but one day she made a decision, a very important one, she had to choose between two people se loved dearly, her mother or the son of the viking chief Stoick the Vast, she chose for her mother, she wanted her to become what she was now, a fearless warior, not some weak lovergirl.</p><p>Sometimes she regreted that decision, at special moments like now. But deep down she knew she made the right desicion, and that helped her through all the dragon attacks, the killing and most important, the feeling of a once broken heart. But she was over it now, she told herself. And she kept telling herself that untill she too believed that was true.</p><p>And with that she started walking back to the villlage, it was time to show the teens on Berk how to slay those beasts, creatures created by Loki himself. <em>Dragons</em></p><p>o0o</p><p>The flight wasn't a short one, nor an easy one, a day and a half. That was how long these two best friends were on their way to a place that held more sour memories than sweet ones. If you wonder if the young viking thought it was worth it, he would probobly say no, But he didn't have a choise, because he made a promise. And an honouroble man wouldn't dare to break it. So he kept on flying.</p><p> </p><p>~we're back in Hiccup's POV~</p><p> </p><p>We were one hour away from Berk, argh! Why does time goes so fast! six years of my life, Couldn't they last a bit longer than this! Time is a strange phenomena.</p><p>Toothless slapped me with his ear, getting me out of my thoughts in a rather painfull way. He nudged me again and looked straight ahead, which mede me look there too, and there a few miles in front of me was something i hoped to never see again, a place i wish that never existed. My former home, Berk</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I lead Toothless to the good old cove, because no one really knew the place and Astrid probobly forgot about it anyways. After we were on the ground, Toothless went to the lake as fast as he could, he probably wanted to get revenge on the fish. Now that he could finally pick them out of the water without tail trouble<em>, o gods, that word is amazing!</em></p><p>I watched Toothless doing the things he normally does while thinking how i should take care of the upcoming situation. I would have to spend the night here because i said that my arrival would be tommorow, not that they will make something big of it. Although I did look forward to seeing how much the people had changed, the people I knew then.</p><p>"Toothless, buddy!" I yelled at him. He turned around and looked at me with that look that says, <em>dude, why did you have to ruin my fish moment. </em>He than started to walk towards me, and when he stood right in front of me he sat down. Ready to listen to whatever I had to tell him.</p><p>"You didn't have to sit right in front of me y’know." I said.</p><p>He just smiled at me with all of his new captured fish in his mouth. Eventually I got a fish too and made a fire because the idea of eating raw fish again disgusted me. The fish was really good though, now i had mastered the skill to make perfect fish. After that, not much happened. I sharpened my dagger I brought with me, just in case i had to cut something.</p><p>I was flying with Toothless once, we were out to make our knowledge of this archipelago bigger when we encountered strange people, their skin tone was darker than I had ever seen . . . they weren't happy that we invaded their territory. And instead of welcoming us with warm hugs they attacked, obviously. So I grabbed inferno, my fire sword and fought back! But apparently they were smarter than most of the people I had encountered and one of them had a bucket with <strong>water!</strong></p><p>I knew I was doomed one second before the water came over me and my sword, making Inferno nothing more than just bent metal on a handle, <em>darn it!</em></p><p>I managed to escape though, and from that moment on, I never went anywhere without my daggers.</p><p>o0o</p><p>Faster than expected, the sun came up, and believe me when I say I never hated the sun this much! I could not postpone it any further than this. I hopped onto toothless and took of to Berk, but not without a detour, i had to have a dramatic effect of course!</p><p> o0o</p><p>Our dragon tamer was very wrong when he thought the people of Berk didn't care that he would come very soon. Villagers were cleaning their homes from recent dragon attacks (their fault) and the ships from recent dragon hunting, which was very popular at the time. The mighty leader of Berk, Chief Stoick the Vast was also preparing for his son's return. He banished him, but that didn't mean he didn't care.</p><p>He tried to brush his hair, grey streaks already in it. He didn't hide them, he thought it was a way of showing that he was an experienced warior who had endured many battles, how long he dedicated his life to freeing his people from these evil creatures. Because only the god of mischief or hellheim could've made something like that. They didn't deserve to be named, nor being called a he or she.</p><p> o0o</p><p>Snotlout was helping cleaning the centre, the same place where they had sent hiccup away. No, banished him. Yeah, he knew how much of an A-hole he was back than. But he had aged, and became more than a stupid fourteen year old lad who thought he knew everything. He didn't know it all, he knew that now. Snotlout was next in line for being chief, that was until two years ago, when he thought of something. He made a plan and when it was done, he went to the chief with it. He said that since Hiccup wasn't here for his training, and Snotlout wasn't going to show up for it, that they should be having something new, Chief Competitions. That was the name.</p><p>Stoick thought about it, and strangely enough accepted it. It was announced not a day later. All of the villagers who wanted to join the competition had three months to train and prepare. But it got weirder, even for Snotlout. A few days later his childhood friend came up to him, asking him to help him with the training, physical. It was no one else than Fishlegs! Looking up and down Snotlout thought that under that fat, there had to be muscle too, so he trained him. almost every day in the weeks before the competition. His work wasn't without result, he was almost as strong as Snotlout was, and they were eighteen! The competition was hard, but Fishlegs made it, the final round was different though. This wasn't about fighting or politics, it was about killing. Fishlegs was too innocent to kill something, let alone a gronkle. . . It just sat there, on top of a mountain eating it's rocks. he was competing against Zev Erikson, a strong Viking with the needed amount of brains. they both climbed the mountain. . . and got to the top at the same time. Snotlout and the other villagers were at the foot of the mountain. nobody saw what happened, but after a minute or ten, Zev Erikson was seen tumbling down, falling.</p><p>Half of the audience went to the place he lay the second after he stopped falling. There were burns all over his body and his skull was cracked open, the few people with a weak stumach went away for a while. after that they saw Fishlegs coming down, he too had burns, but not as big and bad as Zev's. He told everything, how the gronkle attacked them and how they both fought side by side to defeat it, the lava came out of its mouth as waves, and then the gronkle smacked his tail against the head of the ducking Zev, he lost balance and fell backwards. But since Fishlegs survived, he won the competition and started his training right after that.</p><p>Snotlout didn't crush on Astrid anymore too, they tried to have a relationship, it just didn't work out. For the both of them. The female warrior said that she wasn't over something yet. Astrid soon became the most feared woman on Berk, and one of the most feared warriors on Berk too. She grew into a pretty woman. But a merciless one too. She fought for what she believed was right, like almost everyone in Berk.</p><p>The twins are still the same, killing dragons together like a killing machine! Some people fear them, too, thinking that they worship Loki, maybe they do, maybe they do not. That is for them to say.</p><p>Than we still have our Snotlout, he apparently had the skills of a sailor, and perfect feeling for the sea. He had his own ship, he got it from his former teacher, Tibor Bruunson. he sailed between the neighbouring islands of Berk when leaders had meetings, or for different tasks the chief gave him. His ship was called; the sailing nightmare, based on a monstrous nightmare he saw when he got this ship, his ship.</p><p>that was the moment a black dot in the sky came closer, with an incredible speed, towards Berk.</p><p>Ten seconds later dust came off of the ground, wind being manipulated by the huge wings of a Nightfury with a man on it, a certain ex Viking, rebel even?</p><p>o0o</p><p>~this is Snotlout’s POV~</p><p>Lost in thoughts and memories it was when dust flew into my eyes that i noticed a Nightfury in the centre of the square, Hiccup probably. He wore armour with iron, leather and normal clothing fabric underneath. nearly invisible though. Stoick came running towards the man and his dragon as soon as he saw it. The men petted the dragon and got of, his mask still covering his face, you should see everyone’s facial expressions though, that was maybe the best part yet! Stoick wanted to talk, opened his mouth and then shut it, then opened it again. "Hi-Hiccup?" he said, wide eyed.</p><p>"No, a troll," there was a silence when he started again. "Yes Stoick," he spat, "Of course it's me, who else wants to visit this place free willed."<em> Sarcasm noticed</em>, I thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Almost everyone was looking at me wide eyed. But I guess I know why. What would you do when you lived in a village of Vikings who knew nothing better than to slay every dragon they encountered? And then there suddenly is a man in the middle on the centre of that village riding a dragon, a Nightfury nonetheless!</p><p>I guess I would do the same, but who knew I would be that person riding the Nightfury? that thought popped up in my head right after I had spoken to my dad, Stoick, for the first time in 6 years. Of course I was angry and sarcastic, but i must admit I liked his facial expression. . . oops.</p><p>Back to the moment! My expression was still the same, a cold one. I looked around at the Vikings surrounding me, I recognized some of them, of course not everyone. I saw the twins though, looking as mischievous as ever, although they had a different look than before. I saw Snotlout crouched on the pavement, not looking as surprised as the most of the people on the market square. I didn't see more of my childhood <em>"friends" </em> here. So I decided to look back at Stoick to see he had regained his posture. Looking back at me.</p><p><em>"And besides this, how was your day?"</em> I wanted to say, but interrupting my amazing idea he said:" Snotlout will take you to where you will be staying these upcoming weeks."</p><p>He looked at me with the look that tells you that there is no arguing about that, so for once I didn't. Snotlout didn't have a beard, I guess he didn't want to, but he definitely looked more grown up, but not fully, like some people do at that age. I knew his age, he was my cousin after all. "follow me." He said, with that we left the still confused Vikings and my dad behind and walked to the place that would be my home for the upcoming weeks.</p><p>o0o</p><p>"It's not much further." Snotlout said. The<em> "place" </em> where I was going to stay was a lot further away than I thought, I looked around to see that there were still lots of new houses, I guess they didn't stop with killing dragons, that sucks. </p><p>"How is the dragon situation going here?" I decided to finally ask something, I looked next to me seeing Snotlout deep in thoughts. After a while he said: "I guess the dragon situation didn't get any better while you were gone, it may have gotten worse." I was curious now, and just when I was about to ask why he continued, "After you left Stoick took measures, dragon training started for kids above the age of ten, younger if they were willing to do what was necessary. . . Some Vikings didn't agree with these new rules, they were punished, one or two even banned!" It took a while for me to progress al the information i was just given. I didn't believe Stoick could let that happen. "Do you think these rules make Berk a better village?" I asked. Snotlout looked taken back by that question, he stopped walking and looked at me. "I know that you fight for the dragons Hiccup, word has been spreading about you and a group of . . . riders? Who make peace between dragons and Vikings, for as far as I know they are sworn enemies! But you showed other Vikings that they don't have to be!" He thought about his words for a moment. "I guess I’m saying that maybe, if you can persuade Stoick, or some of the other villagers with connections to him you might have shot at making this a better place, not a village where we make children dragon killers, we all grew up that dragons are created by Loki himself, coming here to bring only death and destruction. But I don't think dragons would do that, i don't believe in the stories we were told when we were children. And I think you can make people believe otherwise too."</p><p>I thought about these words for a moment, maybe longer than a moment. because when I looked up we were standing in front of a house. One that looked like it had been standing there for at least more than two years. I looked at Snotlout, smiling, "since when did the mighty Snotlout get wise?" He smiled back. "Only when I have to!" He said, with that he turned around, walking back to the village. After Snotlout was out of sight I saw Toothless making a perfect landing next to me, I guess he didn’t want to frighten Snotlout. "So you are nice!" he gave me a look while saying: <em>"you know I am!" </em></p><p> with that i walked into my stay for the coming weeks, already making plans sbout making this a <em>"better place."</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was rainy outside and there were puddles everywhere! Always nice to avoid them, right?</p><p>Nope, it's not.</p><p>I was on my way to the village when I saw a human looking shape coming to me. It was kind of hard to see with all the rain, so I was cautious. The human looking "thing" came closer and closer. . . and it was Astrid. Let me tell you that she didn't look very happy. She didn't look like she wanted to kill me either, so that's a good thing! She pulled her hood further over her head while mumbling something, I couldn't hear a word!</p><p>"I can't hear you!" I said. She came closer to my ear and yelled; "I was sent here to get you!" Stoick did say that he would send me someone i'd recognise. I just didn't expect Astrid to be that person. . . that's all.</p><p>"How's dragon <em>'training' </em>going?" I asked, or rather yelled, at her. She didn't respond at first. She just looked very annoyed. We were walking now. Toothless stayed behind in the cabin, saying that his only real tailfin would freeze off if he didn't, wimp.</p><p>It was after a few minutes that she finally decided t answer me, "It's okay. Just teaching teens to kill dragons. To defend themselves from those... 'things' that want to kill us!" She took a deep breath and continued ;" It's not easy to prove yourself as a woman warrior." She looked up at me without a look of hatred for once. And for a little while I felt sorry for her. A little while.</p><p>"I just don't understand what makes you hate them so much! They also have a heart, blood, flesh" I stopped for a moment, looking at my feet and the puddles of muddy water around them.</p><p>"They have feelings, Astrid. Maybe you don't believe that, but they do." We walked in silence after that. I guess both of us were thinking. I was thinking about saving Berk, but mostly the dragons that live here. Astrid. . . she was probably thinking about ways to kill them.</p><p>We arrived at the Great Hall, I opened the doors with less trouble than a few years ago, thank the gods. There were a lot of Vikings in the hall. Everyone was talking to someone else while drinking. Of course they were drinking, why wouldn't they. But now they all looked at me when someone shouted: "Close the door lad!" There were a few consenting murmurs and I quickly closed the door behind me. Right in front of the big fire Stoick and Gobber were discussing something, I decided to be a great son and walked up to them. With a polite cough I interrupted their conversation and they looked at me, only now noticing me.</p><p>"Ah, Hiccup. I see you've found your way, with Astrid." I just nodded, I wanted to know why I had to walk in the rain way longer than I liked! I was soaking wet!</p><p>"You wanted to talk to me?" It was a simple question, so I just hoped that they would give me a simple answer. Not a long list of things that I needed to do to maybe. . . get away, back to Toothless and eat something warm? But Vikings do not always get what they want, do they?</p><p>'Well, uhm, so- I mean Hiccup, I was wondering how your stay here is so far?" I wanted to answer that it was great for what was to be expected from a village that really likes to kill things that you fight for, that people still looked at him with fear and confusion, hatred even! but he didn't give me the time, after a second or two he continued; "So, you could maybe like, go, erhm, talk to fishlegs. I think you heard that he is going to take my place when the time comes, so yeah, you might need to discuss a few things? As. . . friends? Are you good friends?" He took a deep breath, "Just, go talk to him please? And reconsider if you really want to go away again."</p><p><em>What the hell?</em> "Where can I find Fishlegs? I think he isn't staying with his parents anymore?" And I knew that I was right. It's a good feeling if hunches turn out to be correct! And. . . he nodded.</p><p>"Somewhere near the ocean, close to the docks. I think that Snotlout can bring you there?" He thought for a moment and then yelled: "SNOTLOUT!" And he came, faster than I imagined that he could be. "Yes?" He asked, not really out of breath.</p><p>"Bring Hiccup to Fishleg's house tomorrow morning, don't be late." Snotlout looked at me with a look that said: what did you do now? And nodded. I took that as my cue to go and walked away. After a few steps I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Gobber smiling at me.</p><p>"Hey there, lad." I couldn't help but smile, it had been so long since I he'd called me that.</p><p>"Hey there." He pulled me in a hug and I hugged back. I'd really missed him, he was like family. He ended the hug with a strong pat on the bag. "How are you doing?" I asked.</p><p>'Well, it's hard to find an apprentice as good as you. But I'll manage." He laughed. "Do you want me to help you out tomorrow? I could use something normal." And it was true, after all the hectic stuff with meeting old friends and more, I could use a break. "That would be great, I could really use some of that fine work of yours!"</p><p>"Great! But I have to go now, see you tomorrow" I said, I think that it was going to be a good experience. He waved a goodbye, and with that I opened the doors and stepped into the rain again. And I swear, it rained harder than before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think we're at the part where I started to seriously get into writing this again? (Although I wrote this a year ago because I dropped it, again)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was walking for a while now,  Snotlout walking a few steps ahead of me. I knew we were walking towards the beach, I had been there sometimes. The docks were further away from where we were now than I thought they would be. I guess I didn't remember everything as well as I thought I would.  </p><p>Then I noticed Snotlout was walking next to me, he probably slowed down while I was lost in my thoughts. So I decided to ask why.</p><p>"Why are you walking next to me?" I asked, Snotlout looked at me, he didn't expect me to say anything. "Uhm, we're almost there, so I thought that we shouldn't rush things, don’t you think?”</p><p>I looked at him, I didn't know that we were rushing things? Then he spoke again: "Fishlegs is a nice guy, but Berk has some troubles with Vikings from neighbouring islands, some of our own tried to convince others to fight dragons, and a lot of them succeeded, too many if you'd ask me," He took a deep breath and continued, "the ones that didn't were send back, all of them beaten up with a dragon scale on them." We stopped walking.</p><p>"Your fath-, I mean Stoick, was not happy with that, but the other Vikings didn't know a thing! Of course he went away to talk to the other Chiefs, some were equally as surprised and angry about it as he was, some didn't really care. Stoick only wants to trade with the Viking tribes that share his opinion, but Fishlegs does not. So they argued, and I don't think it went well. sometimes you could hear shouting coming out of the great hall, it didn't sound positive."</p><p>That was new information, I looked at Snotlout, he was telling the truth. I needed to convince Fishlegs to help me with this, I think he's on my side. But just as I was about to walk again Snotlout said something, again: "There have been disappearances, Hiccup. Here on Berk and on other islands, some people think that they made the gods angry, some think that there are other Vikings that take them, but the most well-known rumour is the one saying that dragons are terrorising the whole archipelago, taking Vikings instead of the livestock. It scares them, some of the islands you made dragon friendly are reaching out to Berk for weapons, they're fearing that there might be an upcoming storm, and if that would happen, we would be in the middle of it."</p><p>With these words said, Snotlout pointed out where I needed to go, and walked back to the village. I though about all the information I got, and almost bumped into a rock, almost! Then I decided to actually look at my surroundings, and I noticed that I had arrived at a big wooden house, surrounded by rocks, I could already feel the sand coming into my boot, as sand always does! Everything was calm, until I heard a voice speaking quick, I could also make out another voice, telling him to calm down, after a minute I heard the door open and with a shock I quickly took a normal pose, and a boy walked away in a quick pace, he was about 18, blond hair surrounding his face, the wind blew hard in my face and when I looked up again, the boy was gone.</p><p>I walked towards the still opened door, a warm light came from the inside, and I didn't hesitate to go in. When I did, a wave of heat hit my face, it caught me off guard for a second, but not for more, I saw a fireplace burning with a pile of wood next to it, on the other side of the fireplace was a large desk, with a man writing something on a few papers that lay on it, He didn't notice me. So I decided to give a polite cough, that was something he responded to, he looked up from his work, and only then I recognized him as Fishlegs, but he'd changed over the years, but that was normal.</p><p>"Hiccup?" He asked, I didn't know I was staring, but I was. I looked him in his eyes and noticed he was trying to grow a beard, there was hair on his chin, not a lot, but still. The rest were just stubbles. I responded: "Hey." That sounded really awkward. "You're earlier than I expected you to be," He seemed to think about what to say for a while, but eventually he just said: "Take a seat." I did. It was time to talk about why I came here.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We sat opposite of each other, both looking in the eyes on one another. We were trying to estimate what the other could do, how much the other had changed.</p><p>Well, let’s say that we were both surprised, but also not. Because when we started talking about Berk, the dragon problem and Stoick, I could see his eyes light up with the same excitement I’d seen years ago. I knew that deep down, he hadn’t changed a bit.</p><p>‘So, Hiccup, I heard that nowadays you are referred to as “The Dragon Conqueror”’, he paused and looked at me with a half-smile, “rather creative, even for a Viking.’</p><p>I could hear the laugh hidden in his voice, and I cracked a smile. ‘I swear to the gods that I would never give myself such a . . . weird name!’ I sighed, ‘the whole point about what I do is letting the dragons be dragons, because you really can’t change one’s nature! Not even I can, I’m only training them, and it just happens that they seem to like me.’</p><p>Fishlegs looked at me, with the “I know that dragons like you” look (Which definitely exists)</p><p>‘I noticed that a few years ago, remember, when showed us all of your tricks in the arena? I think almost knew that you weren’t just a normal Viking at that point.’ He was right, of course.</p><p>But even though I wanted to continue this conversation, I needed to talk about the important things, the reason I actually decided to show up here, trying to make Berk dragon friendly. So I started:’ We both know that Berk has lots of power, all the smaller surrounding islands will most likely follow or copy what berk does, for the trade and political reasons,’ I carefully thought about my next words. ‘And I managed to make some of the islands dragon friendly, they now live together in harmony there. And I know that Stoick will never agree to my terms, he will probably be a dragon enemy for his whole life. But you, I know you have a passion for dragons, ever since you entered dragon training you couldn’t have a conversation with you without some dragon facts or new discoveries in it!’</p><p>I took a deep breath, ‘So here I am, sitting before for you, asking for your help. I need you to help me to make Berk comfortable with dragons, the village, the outsiders, the traders, we can’t have them mess up all the work I’ve done on the other islands. We can’t let them change the minds of other villagers from other islands.’</p><p>‘Hiccup I-,’ I cut him off, ‘You don’t need to answer now, you can think about it, really.’</p><p>He took a deep breath, watching me closely, ‘I promise that I’ll think about it, but the idea will take a lot, and some people just aren’t ready.’ I nodded.</p><p>I was saved from an awkward moment when I heard three knocks on the door, and without Fishlegs yelling something like: ‘Come in, you stranger!’ Someone opened the door. It was someone I had seen before, but never talked to, so when I noticed that the two of them probably wanted to talk in private (I noticed by the intense glares I received from the stranger) I muttered something about coming back tomorrow and quickly walked out of the door into the open air.</p><p>--A la time skip—</p><p>Snotlout had left the beach, so after a spontaneous beach walk, I decided to check up on the twins, look if Snotlout was around and probably run into Astrid, I had some time left before toothless would be feeling so lonely that he’d scare the villagers, or all the other living things who were around him at that moment.</p><p>I took a shortcut that I used to take when I was younger, it went through the woods, near the place where Toothless crashed when I shot him. I started thinking about how bad my conversation with Fishlegs went, it wasn’t good, but it wasn’t that bad, right?</p><p>After being lost in my thoughts for a while, I noticed that I had the feeling that was being watched by someone, or something, it gave me the creeps. I looked around, but to my oh so great surprise, I saw nothing. I started walking faster, not trusting my surroundings.</p><p>Before I knew it, I was at the edge of the village, with a feeling of relief. Nothing happened to me in the woods, thank Thor.</p><p>I looked around in the village, but I couldn’t find anyone of my age, none of my “former friends”. . . strange. I bought an apple from a merchant selling fruits (the ones that were able to grow on Berk, damn the cold.)</p><p>Then I noticed someone scream, an extremely girly scream I recognised as Snotlout’s. And I also heard some very colourful language coming out of his mouth. I turned around, my hand on Inferno, ready to unsheathe it. But I wasn’t prepared for what I saw, since I couldn’t imagine that it would be possible.</p><p>But I saw two men in dark, long clothing and dragon like masks take Snotlout, silencing his scream by putting a cloth to his mouth, at that moment, I felt something hard hitting my head, and fell to the ground, failing to save my (probably only) ally.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haha, this is where I dropped it last year. The next chapter is where I picked it up again. (a year later ehem..)</p><p>(I also tried to edit the whole thing so that the grammar errors are mostly gone)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully I'm not the only one who thinks this is better (improvement where u at?)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air around me seemed full of moisture, and even though I was wearing a blindfold I could notice that the place I was in was only dimly lit. I tried to think about what happened to me, what did I do to be taken to such a weird place?</p><p>But by feeling the ground and analysing all of the other information I'd gathered the possibility which seemed most likely would be that I was locked somewhere in a cave. I wondered where on berk I would be, although I couldn't drop the possibility of me being on another island already. Gods know how long I've been out for.</p><p>I remember being knocked out, the bump on my forehead being the proof of that. <em>Mother of Thor that hurts.</em><br/>After digging a little deeper into my mind I remembered Snotlout's ~very girly if I may add~ scream. I stifled a laugh. But that must mean that Snotlout should be around somewhere. He didn't look like he knew our kidnappers, or maybe he knew them but was shocked by their appearance?</p><p>Lost in my thoughts I didn't notice a door being opened until I heard a loud bang of it closing again. <em>"Imagine how disappointed Toothless would be." </em>I think I looked up, realizing the stupidity of my action only after it. I think the person who entered, probably one of my kidnappers, realized it too because I heard a sigh coming out of it's mouth.</p><p><em>"I have to look more manly if I want to impress the kidnapper,"</em> I thought to myself. <em>"Stupid blindfold."</em></p><p>I already knew Inferno wasn't hanging at my side anymore, the lack of weight was there to prove that. I could really use it right now though, because the footsteps were getting closer and closer. I knew I had to figure something out, being defenseless like this wasn't my style, at least not anymore. Having a dragon at your side could be really helpful in moments like these,I quietly prayed for him to<br/>Show: <em>"Toothless where are you, come here, I've got dragon snacks?"</em></p><p>But to no avail, he didn't show. I was alone in this dark cavelike room. No sword, no dragon, no plan. Situations like these are the absolute worst. I shivered when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I got distracted way to easily. ~again~</p><p>"I've heard rumours about you, Dragon Conqueror," the mysterious person behind me said. The voice sounded like it belonged to a male, his hand didn't feel feminine either. I decided to go with male. <br/>He stood behind me, his hand on my shoulder. I tried to estimate his height with the position of his hand, he's probably taller than me. One head? I'll go with that. Feeling like I had one of my more confident moments I turned around, raising my head so I'd probably look him in his eyes. <br/>Shaking his hand off my shoulder I spoke: "Why does everyone call me a dragon conquerer when I don't even conquer the dragons! Even a child could observe and notice I'm only training them! Geez, did I get you wrong? Should I look down instead of up?"</p><p>Judging by the fist I received he didn't really like that comment, even though I happened to like it. My philosophy of dragons being easier to get along with than humans (Vikings if I were to be specific) was starting to become more realistic with the second.</p><p>After I felt myself smile I could almost feel the irritation from the person opposite of me. <em>"Good"</em><br/>"So, are we going to do something about my current situation or do you plan to keep me here for all of eternity? I've got a child waiting at home, although I don't think he'd like to hear me say that."</p><p>If Toothless were here I definitely wouldn't make it out of here alive.</p><p>He grabbed my arm and dragged me away, I had no clue about where we were headed, but it wasn't like I had anything better to do, right?</p><p>I felt a wave of air hit my face, I assumed the door had been opened. As I got dragged further I noticed the temperature dropping, it wasn't that I didn't dress for the occasion, my clothing was nifty and good with cold temperatures. But this got through the clothes into the bone. This kind of cold really sucks the most.</p><p>As I was about to complain to my companion about the terrible temperature we came to a halt. I'd never admit that I almost tripped or anything, because that would be stupid.</p><p>A second door was opened and I could feel the warmth from it hitting me like a rock, although a rock would hurt more.(experience)</p><p>I was now in the warm room, I'm certain that there was a fire burning in a hearth somewhere, because I could hear the wood crackling.</p><p>The blindfold I had been wearing the whole time was suddenly ripped off, probably by the one who'd dragged me here. I looked at him, really hoping I'd got his height right when I scolded him about my title. I saw someone wearing a dark robe with a dragon mask on, I couldn't see his face but he resembled one of the kidnappers. And thank the gods I guessed his height right. That's a relief.</p><p>I heard a cough coming from the side I wasn't facing anymore because I'd turned around, as I turned around I was a little shocked, because right in front of me stood about a dozen of people wearing the same robes and masks resembling all different kinds of dragons. If I wasn't as baffled as I was now I would have complimented their craftsmanship on the masks. They really looked amazing.</p><p>"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third," spoke the one closest to me, their leader I'd presume, "we've been waiting for your arrival."</p><p>"Well", I thought to myself, "that's not good."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All of the masked people present in this room took a step forward, towards me. <br/>I wondered where I ended up, because ending up in messed up situations like these isn't one of my hobbies.</p><p>Remembering Snotlout I looked around once more, and upon not seeing him here in this room I decided to ask about his whereabouts.</p><p>"I don't know why you've been waiting for my arrival, but knowing that isn't one of my top priorities. Would you happen to know where I can find Snotlout? Y'know, the one with the girly scream?" I asked, and even though I couldn't see their faces through the masks they were wearing, I'm sure the facial expressions were priceless.</p><p>When I heard some confused and muffled words, I decided to add: "the other person you kidnapped."</p><p>This seemed to work, as the one I'd been talking to earlier responded. "We'll make sure to get him here, please listen to us in the meantime."</p><p>That seemed fair, I nodded and someone wearing a mask resembling a monstrous nightmare got sent away with the instructions to get Snotlout Jorgenson, I hadn't mentioned his last name, strange...</p><p>I decided to store that piece of information in my mind and get this over with as soon as I could. I looked the leader of the group standing here in the eyes, I couldn't figure out the gender of this person, so I decided not to try any longer.</p><p>The mask covered their whole face except for the eyes. Both eyes were a mixture of colors containing blue and brown. I'd never seen anything like it before, so I was quite intrigued.</p><p>"I'm sure you must have noticed the thing about our masks?" I just nodded, thinking about the simplicity of the question and not bothering to give a better response.</p><p>"This is because we're not like all of the other Vikings on this island, or other islands in the archipelago. People from every corner of the archipelago have come here, or to other bases, to help form this society. And to spread our ideals."</p><p>I listened carefully, not missing a word.</p><p>"What you see here are leaders of different groups, all representing different islands. We're everywhere, going about unnoticed and recruiting everyone we deem useful and worthy," I thought back to the conversation I had with Snotlout about the disappearances which terrified a lot of Vikings not only from Berk, but other islands too.</p><p>Pieces started to fit and more things started to make sense to me. The puzzle was near completion, but there were still some missing pieces. I needed answers, I felt like that was the most important thing at the moment. Lost in thoughts I forgot to answer, or give any response in general. And when I looked up again I received a glare from the person opposite me. A feeling of recognition started to creep up on me, but I couldn't place it just yet.</p><p>I knew this was another part of the puzzle I was making, but I didn't know where to put it yet.</p><p>"There's also a leader on Berk, someone who's been planning and preparing for this moment for a long time. The position of someone representing their island isn't given without thought. They are, most of the time, people with power and influence. And the people we place around them aren't placed randomly either." I looked up, staring straight into their eyes. <em>I knew it, I'm sure of it.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Who could be the one representing Berk? Someone influential, power, their opinion would be seen as valid and would most certainly be respected by others on Berk"</em>
</p><p>And as I thought about it for a little longer it suddenly hit me, just when the door opened once more and Snotlout came walking in, Fishlegs by his side.</p><p>Suddenly, all of the pieces that couldn't fit started to come together, fitting the places where they should have been the whole time.</p><p>Snotlout telling me about the disappearances, Fishlegs being in charge, the three knocks on his door when the stranger came in without asking for more permission than that. <br/>And then the eyes, the glare I recognized. It was him all along, someone with a face you won't really recognize and won't think twice about after meeting them. Unless you'd take the effort to look into their eyes.</p><p>The mask they were wearing was taken off, and I know it shouldn't shock me as much as it did, I already knew this. It was only obvious to see the face of the stranger I'd met in the doorway when I had excused myself from the conversation I had with Fishlegs.</p><p>Fishlegs was the one representing Berk, Snotlout carefully placed as a relative is Stoick, and someone who you would easily forget about to connect it all. I'd seen Snotlout talking with differences people during my stay here, but I just took it for granted and decided not to think more of it.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm so stupid"</em>
</p><p>I didn't notice Snotlout and Fishlegs, who were now standing by the stranger's side, I didn't notice everyone in the room looking at me, and neither did I notice the expression of realization which must have been showing on my face.</p><p>But what did they want? What did they know about dragons?</p><p>Everyone knows of the Dragon conquerer, it's a well-known story by now. But I couldn't begin to guess who they were supposed to be.</p><p>
  <em>~"What is this?"~</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I was lost in my own mind. I knew the answer, I just had to dig deeper, deeper into my own mind. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then it hit me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's flashback time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Can you see that, hiccup?” Stoick asked when he showed his son a picture in the book they were reading. Well, Stoick was doing most of the reading while Hiccup was looking at the pictures and deciphering some of the words.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The small Viking looked at the picture with more interest, he saw all sorts of dragons flying around in a big cave. The colours were vibrant and Hiccup looked at it with his mouth open wide. “If you look closely you can see that the dragons are all flying in circles. Can you see the person in the centre?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hiccup nodded affirmatively, eyes still on the picture. When he looked up he could see his father looking at him. If only he were older he could’ve noticed the hint of pain and sadness in the elder one’s eyes. But being blessed by the oblivious nature of younger ones, he could only notice the small smile his father sent him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Feeling an itchy pain in his heart Stoick told the brunette; “Your mother had the same look when I showed her this book.” He barely talked about her to Hiccup, so all he could do was look up at him in surprise. He laughed at the tall and broad Viking, proud that he could call him his dad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But,” he said, “the story isn’t finished yet.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looked down to see if the smaller one was still paying attention, which he was, and continued reading.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The one called the unitor of dragons and men was chosen to pave the way to peace between the race of men and of dragons. A great amount of people followed him as he was respected throughout the whole archipelago.” Stoick took a deep breath after he decided to go on. “But all of that came to an end when a group of ruthless men entered the land of peace created by the unitor. They slaughtered them who wouldn’t stand away from their ideals and only spared the ones who’d give them information about the whereabouts of the Unitor. Others pleaded for mercy or prayed to the gods to help them, but in the end none of them were spared.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The small Viking looked up at his father, eyes wide in shock. Stoick just have him a look filled with kindness and reassurance before he continued; “All were lead to believe that the Unitor of dragons was no more, until strange things started to happen around the archipelago. Sudden murders and disappearances took place on almost all of the islands which were under the rule of the dragon unitor before, although after some time they started to go down until no one noticed it anymore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To this day it’s believed that the rebellion of the unitor of dragons and men has never stopped, but that it’s now hiding and preparing. Just waiting for their time to rise up and claim someone as their new leader. Starting a new era of men and dragon, a new rebellion, being led by the one destined to unite all.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hiccup looked at the last picture in the book, where there was a man depicted in a long black cape, wearing a mask to hide his face, flames surrounded him and you could see the silhouettes of dragons behind it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stoick noticed the interest showing on his son’s face, but couldn’t help to think about how much it went against his own ideals. Even though it was one of the last things Valka had left behind for him and Hiccup. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Later on in life Hiccup would often wonder about the story he was told that night, the images swirling around in his head, continuing the story in his mind fuelled by his own fantasy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Somewhere in his teens he had decided to look for the book again, he never got the name of the book, not the author. But it was nowhere to be found. Had his father hid it? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He didn’t dare to ask for it, as his father had grown colder towards him as time went on, he felt like he wasn’t in the place to remind him of the peaceful nights they used to have. The nights which he had enjoyed so much. He’d seen the front of the book a few times, but couldn’t make anything of it at the time. After that he dropped it and didn’t think anything of it again.</em>
</p><p>Until that moment~</p><p>“<em>The name of the book!” I need to know it, I need to have that image somewhere in my head. As I thought harder I started to visualize the cover of the book, its name and the author. I knew they were important to what was happening right now. </em></p><p>
  <em>The name started to take shape, “the successor of the unitor of dragons and men, leader of the rebellion.” The name suited the story, but why would the word successor be in it? What did it have to do with it? With the story?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As the letters of the author’s name assembled I found myself dumbfounded at my own memories. I read it again and again, but it never changed. On the cover beneath the name stood the text; written and illustrated by Valka Haddock.</em>
</p><p>I started looking at my surroundings again, hoping that I wasn’t lost in my thoughts for too long. As I’d suspected every person present in this room was staring at me, which I wasn’t all that comfortable with. But with my newfound knowledge I felt a little more confident to stand in the midst of this group. Or should I start calling it an upcoming rebellion?``</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ngl when I say that Code Geass was one hell of an inspiration all of the sudden.</p><p>Thanks for geting this far! The past three chapters were written recently, and I'm planning on continuing with doing just that!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it! See you in the next chapter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>